


Pride

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison give Jackson what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blairislegend09](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blairislegend09).



> For my 600 Followers Celebration, blairislegend09 prompted: alli/stiles/jackson and spanking, pride
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Tell us what you need tonight, Jackson.”

Instead of replying to Allison’s soft request, Jackson stubbornly tilts his chin and glares at their closet door. Stiles exchanges a look with Allison, silently communicating with her while Jackson grits his teeth between them. Ever since getting home from the hospital earlier, Jackson’s been in a bad mood, which isn’t really a surprise considering the past few days.

The long hours of his residency have been pretty difficult for him, for all of them, and he’s coming off a three day stretch because his break got cancelled after a major pile up on the freeway. It’s great experience for him, sure, but it definitely interferes with his private life a lot. Thank fuck he’s nearing the end, but the fact they’ve managed to survive residency is something they definitely plan to celebrate once he’s officially finished with it all.

The thing is, Jackson tends to get into these moods after he’s been stuck at the hospital for too long, when he hasn’t been able to see them for more than a brief lunch or dinner break. Sleeping there, eating there, and working there is just too much for him sometimes. Allison and Stiles try to stop by for meals when he’s on a long stretch, but he’s working with a well-known surgeon who transferred to Beacon Hills a few years ago, so Jackson doesn’t often get actual breaks like residents really should. Stiles knows they’re taking advantage of his eagerness, but it’s not his place to make a fuss, so he just bites his tongue because he knows Jackson really enjoys it all anyway.

The main problem really is the fact that Jackson’s way too proud to admit that he’s exhausted and needs an actual break occasionally. He handles everything Dr. Miller throws at him because there’s a good chance Jackson’s going to be able to get in under Miller when he’s officially completed everything, so that’s what he keeps telling them when they express concern about the long hours and rotations. Hell, Stiles is pretty sure that Jackson wouldn’t have made it this far working as hard as he is if it hadn’t been for his supernatural traits carrying him through with little sleep and even less physical affection.

Really, it’s the lack of being home with them that tends to put Jackson in these moods, but that pride comes back out to bite him because he never admits he’s needing attention and wants snuggles. Instead, he glares and sulks and makes them pull it out of him begrudgingly. It’s a cycle that Stiles and Allison will definitely like seeing end in May. Until then, they’re going to do their best to give Jackson what he needs, even when he doesn’t know how to ask for it, and they’re going to continue making him realize he’s important to them. Without him, they’re not complete, after all.

“You know what he wants, Allison,” Stiles speaks up, watching Jackson’s face closely. He’s not entirely sure what Jackson needs the most tonight besides twenty hours’ worth of sleep, but he knows how to find out. “He wants to please us.” That’s what Stiles always says when Jackson’s in this kind of mood, and he can usually figure out what Jackson’s got in mind to please them based on his reaction.

Tonight, Jackson’s nostrils flare, and he tilts his head ever so slightly. Ah. It must have been a rough day at work or this could be about him working yesterday instead of coming home. What would cause most people to crave comfort makes Jackson crave punishment instead. It’s something they’ve all discussed, set boundaries and talked about until all three of them knew exactly what is and isn’t allowed whenever Jackson feels like he’s failed. It’s something he needs, so Stiles and Allison give it to him, but it’s always with their own twist because they don’t really agree with the thought of punishing Jackson for failure.

“He always pleases us,” Allison says, reaching out to stroke Jackson’s hair. She nods at Stiles and gives him an encouraging smile, letting him take the lead tonight.

They usually alternate because Jackson doesn’t need to perceive one of them as the one who always punishes because that could affect their relationship even subconsciously. They don’t play those kinds of games very often, and it’s nothing more than spanking really, but Jackson is naturally a little submissive around two dominant personalities such as Stiles and Allison’s, which is something they’ve worked on balancing out over the last, damn, nearly a decade now.

“Yes, he does,” Stiles agrees, reaching over to lightly grip the nape of Jackson’s neck. “But he was supposed to come home yesterday. We missed you, Jackson. You might not always realize it, but we need you here. We _want_ you here with us, where you belong. You’re too proud to tell Dr. Miller that you need to spend time with your lovers sometimes, which means you choose her over us when you end up working extra shifts in your rotation.”

“Never,” Jackson says firmly, looking at him finally. “It’s always you two above everything and everyone else.”

“We know.” Allison gently touches his face. “You’re so good to us. We do miss you when you’re not here, though.”

“You have to be punished for being too proud to tell Miller you couldn’t stay, for working instead of coming home like you were supposed to,” Stiles tells him, staring into those pretty blue eyes. “But you’ll be rewarded for always putting us first. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Jackson breathes out, ducking his head as tension seems to seep out of his shoulders just because he knows Stiles is going to give him what he wants. He and Allison look forward to a time when Jackson no longer feels the need to punish himself at all, but they’ve been together nearly ten years now, and they haven’t managed to break him of that habit yet. Fortunately, they _have_ managed to work on his mental attitude enough that he only really needs this when he feels he’s failed them, even if they don’t agree with the whole failing them thing.

The stress of med school and residency has caused a few setbacks, of course, but nothing they haven’t been able to work through together. But, seriously, May really can’t come soon enough. There are several hospitals within commuting distance that have good Orthopedic departments, so Jackson’s going to likely find an opening somewhere, but Stiles is pretty sure Dr. Miller is going to bring him on-board because she thinks Jackson’s awesome, which he totally is, of course. There’s also gossip that Melissa’s heard from Miller’s wife, who is a nurse in the ED, that says the spot is Jackson’s as soon as he’s done. Not that Stiles is going to get too confident for Jackson’s future just because of hospital gossip.

When Stiles realizes he’s drifted into his thoughts, he shakes his head slightly and slides off the bed. He walks across their bedroom to the chair they totally chose because it was perfect for sexy times. Allison loved it as soon as she saw it, so they had to get it. Now, it’s the one they use whenever Jackson needs a spanking or if they’re playing certain sexy games. “Allison, why don’t you help him get undressed,” Stiles suggests as he pulls his shirt over his head and starts unfastening his jeans.

“I can do it myself,” Jackson protests, getting to his feet and dragging his fingers through his short hair. “I don’t need _help_.” There’s a slight sneer on his face as he glares at them.

“See, this is the pride thing you’re being punished for,” Allison reminds him. “Accept help when it’s offered, Jackson.”

“If you refuse to swallow your pride, we won’t be able to continue,” Stiles reminds him. Jackson always fusses about being undressed, but Stiles doesn’t have to be a werewolf to know how much he enjoys it. Jackson huffs, and Stiles has to bite his lip to keep from smiling because Jackson’s sulking like a child who has been told no for the first time.

Allison tugs on Jackson’s scrub top, pushing it up over his head. She murmurs praise at him as she strokes his bare skin, brushing her lips against his bicep, lightly caressing his abdominal muscles before dragging her fingers along the elastic waist of his scrub pants. Stiles just sits quietly and watches, hearing some of her words but not all.

Jackson’s flushed and breathing hard, shoulders slumping slightly forward as Allison keeps praising him for being so smart, so dedicated, so hard-working, all the things they both believe that Jackson doesn’t always hear when they tell him. When he’s like this, he seems to listen better, possibly because he’s in a vulnerable state and his emotions are more open.

Once Jackson steps out of his scrub pants, he takes a step towards Stiles before hesitating. “Where do you want me, Stiles?” he asks quietly.

“Over my lap,” Stiles says, spreading his legs slightly as he jerks his dick while looking Jackson over. “You’re gorgeous, you know? So fucking pretty.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jackson agrees, sounding cocky and confident. He crosses over to where Stiles is sitting and positions himself ass up over his lap.

“Talk about pretty,” Allison murmurs, staring at them with lust filled eyes as she finishes undressing. “That’s an image I’m not going to forget anytime soon.”

“How many do you think you need tonight, Jackson?” Stiles lightly squeezes Jackson’s firm ass. “Maybe one for every hour you delayed coming home to us?”

“Thirty,” Jackson tells him, looking up at him. “It should be thirty.”

“That’s too many. You’ve been so good working hard for Dr. Miller, taking care of people and helping them, so, no, not thirty.” Stiles looks at Allison. “What say you?”

“I say twenty.” Allison decides, walking over and kneeling down on the rug by Jackson’s head. She strokes Jackson’s hair, rubbing his scalp gently. “It’s a good compromise.”

“Agreed.” Stiles nods. “Twenty it is. Count for me, Jackson. If you forget a number, the spanking will be over.” He has to specify that because they learned years ago that Jackson would deliberately forget to count in order to receive more swats sometimes, so Allison and Stiles figured out a way to combat that successfully. “If you want to stop at any time, tell me to stop. Do you understand?”

Jackson rolls his eyes before he nods. When Stiles just arches a brow at him, he snorts. “Yes, I understand the rules that we’ve had for years.”

Stiles spanks Jackson’s ass with a sharp swat that makes him gasp because it’s unexpected. “Don’t be a brat,” Stiles warns. He shifts slightly, watching Allison take Jackson’s arms and settle them into a comfortable position hanging loosely down.

“You should talk,” Jackson mutters, looking up at Stiles in an accusatory way.

“I never said I wasn’t a brat, but you’re the one being punished.” Stiles is glad to see signs of Jackson coming through already. It’s getting earlier and earlier when they do this now, and he thinks eventually that Jackson will stop getting so lost in his head when he’s in a funk like this.

“Look at me, Jackson,” Allison says, smiling gently when Jackson focuses on her. “You’re so good for us. We miss you when you’re working, but we understand it’s part of your program. We don’t blame you. We can’t wait until you’re finished, until you’re back to sleeping with us every single night. Now count for us.”

At her nod, Stiles starts spanking Jackson. He swats him firmly at first, listening to him count out one, two, three. For four, Stiles swats lighter and lower on his ass cheek. “Your pretty little ass is pinking up so well for us,” Stiles murmurs, squeezing Jackson’s ass before stroking the hand prints that are visible from the harder swats. He keeps spanking Jackson, listening to Allison praising him for taking his punishment, listening to Jackson panting out the numbers by the time he reaches twelve.

Jackson is wiggling on his lap, pre-come wiping against Stiles’ thigh as he moves with the spankings. It’s making Stiles’ hard, his dick plumping up as Jackson pushes his ass up for more. Stiles swats another five times, varying the firmness and location. Allison reaches over Jackson, her tits rubbing against his back as she strokes his ass cheeks. She winks at Stiles before spreading his cheeks open, biting her lip as Stiles spanks Jackson’s hole. He strokes it, teasingly pushing in the tip of his finger before spanking again and again. Finally, they reach twenty, and Jackson is trembling between them, his dick hard and leaking.

“That’s a good boy.” Stiles reaches for the bottle of lotion nearby, squirting some into his palm and Allison’s. They start rubbing Jackson’s ass, their touch gentle as they keep praising him, letting him know how much they love him and how important he is to them. By the time they finish, Jackson’s making soft noises and grinding against Stiles’ thigh. “None of that. It’s time for your reward, Jax.”

Allison helps Jackson to his feet. He’s a little off balance, his face flushed and pupils dilated, wobbling a little as Stiles stands. They lead him to the bed, pushing him down onto the mattress. Allison crawls between his legs and starts licking his dick, while Stiles moves higher, kissing him while playing with his sensitive nipples. He licks into Jackson’s mouth, capturing the needy whines as Allison sucks that pretty dick. It doesn’t take long for Jackson to come, bucking up and whimpering softly as his dick pulses. Allison swallows his come, continuing to suck until he’s spent.

“It’s time to sleep now, Jackson,” Allison tells him, crawling up his body before lying on the side opposite Stiles.

She strokes Jackson’s abdomen gently while Stiles nuzzles his neck, both of them offering a bit of comfort and letting Jackson’s scent cover them, which always helps settle him down. They’ll get off later, when Jackson’s finally getting the much needed rest he deserves, because this isn’t about them. It’s about taking care of Jackson and giving him what he needs to help get him through this residency without going crazy or worrying about losing them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
